Drow
Drow, formally known as Night Elves, are a mainly Black and sometimes, rarely, a pure white skinned, humanoid, Elf variant, with strong magic resistance, and poisonous purple blood, and unlike other elves, a much higher birth rate. Even when one is void of their harsh upbringing in the Dark Realm, in modern times, they are, like their Dark Elf cousins, being very honor and duty-bound, while also being very energetic, competitive, and warrior like, while still being able to handle diplomatic gracefully, and skillfully, like their High Elf cousins; some believe that they maybe, perhaps, even smarter then the High elves. Despite what their normally "Evil" culture details, Drow are not born evil, or bad, they are in fact taught this way, often being punished for showing kindness, and if it continues into adulthood, these Drow are typically culled off as sacrifices, or made slaves. Drow that do escape the Dark Realm, are unfortunately no better off in the Mythic Realm, thanks to their harsh culture being so well known there, but there are some willing to accept these weary refuges. They also risk suffering a curse being put on them upon escaping, making it where what ever children they have outside the realm, are born as Driders, often at the cost of the life of the mother. This was likely done in a attempt to keep drow from breeding outside the Dark Realm, how one can tell if they have a curse, is that they will have a skull spider scar or mark on their body somewhere. There is a work around this curse, being made possible by the more recently created Human Shape Spell, which shape-shifts any Mythical, into a human body, this in turn, allows the child to be born in a human body, sparring the mother, but they are a Drider all the same, and the spell must be used before the mother inters the 7th week, or else it becomes risky. Drow culture in the Dark realm, seems to be a odd mix of cultures that has been twisted through generations into what it is now. Their previous name, before being banished too the Dark Realm, was "Night Elves" which came from the fact their skin was as dark as night, and their white hair was the color of starlight. They where also a nocturnal race that worshiped the moon. It's unknown where the name "Drow" came from, some believe that, it was made up and given too them by the person, deity, or people, that banished them too the Dark Realm, as a way to punish the evil Night elves, by taking away their original name, not knowing how negative an effect it would have, as Dark Elves would start being mistaken as Drow. Appearance Drow are slightly shorter then their Dark Elf, and High Elf cousins, with longer ears, and their skin is black, or ebony, often with shades of Purples, Blues, Reds, and browns mixed in; Very rarely however, A drow can be born with pure white skin, with shades varying from the color platinum and mythril, too pearly colors like pink, purple, yellow, orange, brown, red, green, and blue. It should be noted, that these Drow are not albino, and are perhaps a genetic mutation, or lost DNA strain of Drow, that had been culled off after their banishment, who where likely used as sacrifices, as white is a holy color too Drow and their past Night elf ancestors. While their hair and eye color can very like their cousins, from red all the way to purple and pink, the ideal appreance of a drows hair is silver, or white, with their eyes ether being Red, Purple, or blue. More often then not, a Drow will have white (or black, if their skin is white) tattoo's inked onto their skin. Those that don't have tattoos are normally Drow born in the Mythic Realm, or Human realm. Abilities Drow all have Night vision (or Darkvision) that allows them to have incredible sight in the dark, however, coming out of the dark realm can be a bit painful to those who have never seen sunlight. Drow are also all very well versed in poisons and dark magic, and shadow magic, making them rather skilled and crafty rouges, thieves, and assassins. It helps that they are a typically agile race as well. A also very notable racial trait of Drow, is their ability to use a magic charm called "Darkfire" it's a purple "Shadow" elemental flame that does not harm Drow, but it will harm every other creature around them, it also outlines the target, once hit by it, in a glowing light, making the target easier to find at a distance, or in the dark. There are also some Drow with the ability to talk to spiders, but it's unknown if its part of their past ancestry, and being able to speak with animals as a whole. History Information is being gathered. Territory The Dark Realm. Known Clans / Family's Nightwalker Clan. Known Drow * Amalton Nightwalker * Mata Nightwalker (Half-Drow) Trivia *Drow where one the first Elven races to show facial hair more commonly then the other elven races. *While Drow don't need to sleep, like other elf races, and can instead use meditative trance, it does not stop them from sleeping, fact most prefer it over the meditative trance. *Drow are credited, with breeding horse sized spiders, and smaller, or larger, spider variants, as pets, mounts, and guard animals. Links & Sources Wikipidia: Trow. Wikipidia: Drow (Dungeons & Dragons) M.Wikipidia: Drow (Dungeons & Dragons) M.Wikipidia: Dark elves in fiction Dungeons and Dragons Wiki: Canon:Drow Dungeons and Dragons Wiki: SRD:Drow D&D Wiki: Elf, Drow (4e Race) D&D Wiki: SRD:Elves, Dark—Drow (Race) D&D Wiki: DROW (DARK ELF). The Forgotten Realms Wiki: Drow. Superpower Wiki: Elven Physiology. (See "Variations" for further info) Superpower Wiki: Noble Elven Physiology. Seventh Sanctum: Dark Elf Name Generator. Drider. Dark Realm. Category:Races